Meetings
by DarkAngel2022
Summary: Meeting new people is never a problem at Ouran High School.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jesse Mougi slowly walked down the hallway of Ouran High School looking for a quiet place to read.

Jesse is sixteen years old and is a girl but dresses up as a boy. She does this because she had run away from her family. Her family had abused her since she was seven.

She was wearing the boys' uniform for the school. A black tie, white under shirt, blue jacket, grey pants, and shiny black shoes. She also wore a hat to hide her hair.

As Jesse rounded the corner she came across a room labeled 'The Third Music Room.' As she stood there she heard footsteps coming up behind her so she quickly dashed into the room.

She closed the door and leaned her forehead against it not noticing that there were people behind her.

"Welcome!" More than one voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around to come face to face with six gorgeous guys. She just stood there staring at them and making no attempt to talk. She looked at all of them carefully. First of all, there was a really tall guy with black hair standing with his hand resting on a really short blond who looked like he was twelve and holding a pink bunny. Beside the bunny holder sat a tall blond looking very smug. Beside him stood twins who had the most gorgeous red hair. Beside them stood another black haired guy with glasses and was holding a clip board.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" said the tall, self-absorbed blond.

Just then the door opened and in walked another student.

"Hey I know you." Said the student with brown hair.

"Yeah, you should, we're in the same class." Jesse said just staring at him.

"You're Jesse Mougi, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you're Haruhi Fojioka."

"That's right."

"But you're not a guy so why are you in the Host Club?"

Haruhi's eyes bulged out, "But I am a guy."

"No, you're not."

"But ho do you know that?" Said the guy with the glasses.

"Just call it a girl's intuition."

"You're a girl?" Asked the twin with the parting of his hair on the left side.

"Yep."

"But you're dressed in a boy's uniform." Said the other twin whom Jesse has liked since she joined the school.

"I don't look good in dresses, Hikaru."

"You know which twin I am?" Hikaru said shocked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

"Everyone but you and Haruhi have ever guessed right the first time." Said the other twin who had to be Kaoru.

Jesse smiled, and then looked around, "This doesn't look like it would be a quiet place to read. I should continue looking."

"There is no quiet place in this school." Haruhi said.

"That's just too bad." Jesse looked back at the group, "So tell me the rest of your names."

"This is Sou Tamaki or Sempai." Haruhi said pointing at the tall blond. "He is the President of the club. Kyoya Otori over there with the glasses is the Vice President. Takashi Morinodzuka or Mori is the tall quiet one and he is a senior just like Mitsukuni Haninodzuka or Honey here."

"Nice to meet you all. Well I gotta go you know parents wanting you home but you're just not ready to go." She said turning to the door.

"Feel free to come anytime you want." Tamaki said.

"Okay." At that she left the room.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and studied the expression on his face. If he wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he saw liking on his brother's face for the girl that just left.

"So Kyoya," Honey chimed in, "How's come you didn't know she was a girl. I thought you knew everything."

"I have very little data on her." Kyoya said annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jesse took her seat in the back of the room and pulled a ponytail out of her backpack.

She pulled her hat off and long, beautiful brown wavy hair fell to her waist. She quickly pulled it back into the ponytail and grabbed out a book and started reading.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the classroom laughing about something that their lord had done the day before.

Hikaru noticed Jesse first and walked toward her leaving his brother to follow suit.

"Whatcha doing?" Kaoru asked staring over her shoulder.

"Well I was reading," Jesse said placing down her book onto the desk, "but I don't think I can do that now."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Kaoru is looking over my shoulder and that makes me very uncomfortable."

"Well that you will have to either get used to or ignore it." Kaoru said.

"You're showing your hair." Hikaru said with a smile. He noticed how when the sun shown on it, it made it look like she had a halo.

"And… I'm wearing a skirt." She said standing up and spinning around for them, but mostly for Hikaru. She noticed that Hikaru's eyes never faltered from her.

She was about to sit down when she noticed someone with long white hair was walking in.

"Sesshoumaru?!" She squealed as she ran towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sesshoumaru looked over as Jesse ran over to him and let a smile spread across his face.

"R-" He began but was cut off as he was dragged out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I couldn't find you at your house and then I remembered something about you saying you were going to find your real family." He looked down at her and noticed that she had lost some weight. "When was the last time you ate?"

"On the plane ride here." She said, "That was about three days ago."

"Don't you have any money?"

"Used it all to get into this school."

"Why'd you really leave?"

"Tired of being abused," She said with a shrug. "Is InuYasha here too?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku. Did you find your brother?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know we are related and he is in the senior class here." She looked over to see Haruhi coming. "Hey, by the way, they know me as Jesse here. So please don't blow my cover."

"Fine, well I should get going to my class now, anyways. I'm a junior here.'

"Then get to class!" She said pushing him playfully.

"See you at lunch."

"Whatever…go…"

"Jesse, I need to talk to you." Haruhi said walking up to her.

"About what?" Jesse said straightening up.

"I saw you last night sleeping in the park near the school."

Jesse looked over and saw that Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and was slowly turning around. She bit her lip and looked pleadingly at Haruhi, "Please tell no one."

"If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me."

"Really? That sounds great but I just agreed I would stay with someone else." Jesse said smiling sweetly, "But thanks anyway."

"Okay, well let's get to class."

"Hai." She said looking over to see Sesshoumaru looking over at her angrily. She quickly dashed into the classroom and took her seat behind Hikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ready for lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"I was actually going to go do a little study in the library for a while." Jesse said standing up and stretching.

"Want some company?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure!" Jesse said excitedly.

"We'll see you in twenty minutes." Haruhi said.

Haruhi and Kaoru were almost to the lunch room when they noticed that the rest of the Host Club was walking to them with Mori in the lead looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Hey!" Haruhi said as she was picked up by Mori and carried off.

"Where is Jesse?" Mori asked.

"Library…"

"Why?"

"Studying…"


End file.
